Boasty
"Boasty" is a song by Wiley, Stefflon Don, Sean Paul, and Idris Elba. Lyrics Boasty, boasty, Godfather, man a OG Man a half humble, man are boasty Fling a ragga riddim like it's '03 Boasty, house on the coast G My money so long it doesn't know me It's looking at my kids, like I'm boasty Bidi bang bang bang, ayy Ayo Idris, tell dem other gyal nuh tek di piss When Steffy step out with a ton of energist Body comfortable and me physically fit And me brown and sweet just like the chocolate Yo Wiley, dem wann' sound like me 'Cah da Don yah pussy pretty wid the ochro body Shut down any city with my bad gyal posse Hah, every man want piece of me The bokkle dem ah pop and dem ah burn weed Man want whine behind of me Me haffi move 'cah him dusty I'm looking for a bredda who got hella pounds 079 baby, I'ma hand my digits up Boasty, boasty, Godfather, man a OG Man a half humble, man are boasty Fling a ragga riddim like it's '03 (Bidi bang bang) Boasty, house on the coast G (Bidi bang bang) My money so long it doesn't know me (Bidi bang bang) It's looking at my kids, like I'm boasty Ayo Sean Ayy, so when me spit it 'pon di riddim, every gyal a get wid it Spit it 'pon di riddim every gyal a get When me spit it 'pon di riddim every gyal a get wid it Whine up yuh body and spin it Girl when yuh bubble, dat ah trouble Want yuh gimme di sometin' now Turn it around and bring it Yuh pressin' it back ah dat nothin' If yuh push dat button My girl, don't bother gwaan timid Wan' see you bruk on, bruk on and fling it Wan' see your body shaking up to the limit Wan' see your wild out to Wiley, to S to the P Stefflon Don and mi don Idris, easy Boasty, boasty I came to rap it up, do my ting Shabby put me on the gram enuh, remix ting Hold tight Wiley with the Pacino flow Godfather Part Two, call me De Niro I came to win, battle we dats a sin Disrespect man get a slap pon yuh chin Man ah king, me nah talk 'bout Larry Man a big DJ, ask Meghan and Harry Boasty, man a boasty I make yuh gyal melt like a toasty (Jheeze!) I'll been this way some day And I write for myself, no ghosty Me is a bowy got money inna bank And ready fi roll and blaze up the skank And got the girls from Jamwon to Hong Kong Di girl dem champion, innit!? Boasty, boasty, Godfather, man a OG Man a half humble, man are boasty Fling a ragga riddim like it's '03 Boasty, house on the coast G My money so long it doesn't know me It's looking at my kids, like I'm boasty I fly around the world 'cause I'm boasty Boasty, boasty, Godfather, man a OG Man a half humble, man are boasty Fling a ragga riddim like it's '03 Boasty, house on the coast G My money so long it doesn't know me It's looking at my kids, like I'm boasty I fly around the world 'cause I'm boasty Why it Sucks #The lyrics are dumb and don't make any sense. #The singers/rappers accents are so strong half of the time you don't know what they are saying. #The music video also doesn't make any sense due to how strong their accents are. Redeeming Qualites #The beat is decent. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Wiley Songs Category:Stefflon Don Songs Category:Sean Paul Songs Category:Idris Elba Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Reggaeton Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Dancehall Songs